


Leaving home ain't easy

by melonbrain



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poly queen, Reunited and It Feels So Good, They just miss their boy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbrain/pseuds/melonbrain
Summary: “I miss Deaky”, he said quietly. The entire mood of the room suddenly changed. Bri and Rog quickly quieted down and went and joined Freddie on the couch.“I miss Deaky too. I don’t know why he had to go accept that stupid internship”, grumbled Roger. He had sat himself in between his two boyfriends and now couldn’t help but feel the absence of their fourth member. He felt Freddie rest his head on his shoulder.Brian sighed and began to play with Roger’s hair.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which John is away for some time and the boys just miss him okay?
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. When I'm not with you, I think of you always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys !  
> So I read a prompt on Tumblr, which made me want to write this fic. I just love some good ol' fashioned fluff and I thought, why not write some on my own? So here I am lol.  
> Anyways, I genuinely hope you guys like this (and please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors haha thnx ).
> 
> Also, you guys can reach out to me on Tumblr if you'd like :). My blog name is xsheerheartattackx (I have no idea on how to link it here lol sorry ).

"-and that is why, humans all around the world do NOT put all their food together in the blender to make a "power" smoothie just because they're lazy to eat it seperately", said Brian, clearly fed up at this point. He didn't even want to think about the condition his poor kitchen was in.

"Roger darling, I don't mean to be rude or anything but what in the fucking world possessed you to whip up this death concoction? It looks like something that would come out of an elephants arsehole after a severe, week long constipation", said Freddie, staring at the THING, on the counter. It was taking everything in Fred's power to not get nauseous looking at that.

"Thanks for that wonderful image love", said Brian, rolling his eyes. Roger had woken up and decided that he was going to make a breakfast smoothie for himself. Now, now, this wasn't any normal breakfast smoothie, no. Roger's energy was apparently too precious to waste on unimportant and menial things like eating so he came up with the brilliant idea of mixing together all the food in a blender to make one breakfast smoothie. I mean, how bad can it be right? (When asked later, Roger will tell you that it was indeed, very bad)

So several broken eggs, one loaf of bread, something involving cat food (don't ask) and a broken blender later, here the three of them stood, in the kitchen. Brian was ready to throw hands. He loved his boyfriends, he really did, but sometimes they really made him question his sanity.

"If Deaky was here, he would've taken my side unlike the two of you here, ganging up on me and taking advantage of the fact that I can't crack an egg", said Roger, pouting adorably. Brian softened a bit.

"That’s because you and Deaky literally share one brain cell. He initiates fifty percent of your dumbass shenanigans."

"Yeah so now Deaky has taken that one brain cell along with him and that's why I am being peak dumbass, you can't blame me okay."

"As though you need a reason to reach peak dumbass.”

“Okay listen up, you noodle haired shit-“

“Bold of you to call me names when you look like a raccoon with rabies-”

Their argument would have led to one of them sleeping on the couch, invoking the ‘Couch Dismissal Act’ (yes, it’s a thing and yes, the 4 of them take it very seriously, thank you very much) if they weren’t interrupted by Freddie. “I miss Deaky”, he said quietly. The entire mood of the room suddenly changed. Bri and Rog quickly quieted down and went and joined Freddie on the couch.

“I miss Deaky too. I don’t know why he had to go accept that stupid internship”, grumbled Roger. He had sat himself in between his two boyfriends and now couldn’t help but feel the absence of their fourth member. He felt Freddie rest his head on his shoulder.

Brian sighed and began to play with Roger’s hair. “Don’t be like that Rog, you know how much this means for John and as his boyfriends we should be nothing but supportive of him and his choices. He would obviously do the same for us, love”, reasoned Brian. He missed his youngest boyfriend but he also knew that this was very important for John.

Their youngest boyfriend, John, who was in his final year of pursuing his masters in Electrical Engineering, had been offered a 6-month internship in a very big company. It was a very good offer and accepting it would mean gaining the experience and exposure that would truly add wonders to his resume. The only problem was that it was in New York. John was initially hesitant to accept it because what the fuck? He cannot stay away from his boyfriends for six months and that too so far across the pond, are you crazy? But his boyfriends knocked some sense into him. They were nothing but supportive and literally had to force him to accept the offer (Roger distracted him while Brian and Freddie sent out the acceptance email lol ). They assured him that this wouldn’t change anything and yes, they would miss him but this would be a very important experience for John and they only want what’s good for him. John had no other option but to agree(He actually had no other option as they had already sent out the email, oh those idiots).

So now, the three of them sat, all close and huddled together, cursing themselves for being the perfect, supportive boyfriends that they were. They missed John a lot. John did video call every now and then but it was not as often as they would like because of the time difference and the fact that John had a lot of work to do. He was a really busy boy and he was usually too tired to talk for more than a few minutes. And a video call just wasn’t the same as the person being physically present along with them. They just wanted their Deaky back.

Suddenly, all their phones buzzed. It was their group chat. They had a new notification.

**DUMMY THICC SQUAD(+BRIAN)**

**Jawn** : Omg hiiiii my loves, so I wanted to wait until things were confirmed and finalised before telling you guys. MY INTERNSHIP IS OFFICIALLY OVER AND I’M COMING BACK TOMORROW DJSHBERJGBK. I wish I could call you guys now but I’ve got some last minute stuff that needs taking care of so I’m kinda swamped. I’ll send the details of my flight to you guys okay? I can’t wait to come home :). I miss you all very much. Love you all <3.

 **Rogah** : OMG SJHFBBFOFBOHFOJHFJRGB

 **Rogah** : BABY I MISS YOU SO MUCH EIFRGEBG

 **Brain** : KJVOIBEIBEJGBEJBEJ - Bri.

 **Ferddi** : OMG DARLING I MIGHT CRI SFBSJHJSJHGSJH YESSSS OMG

 **Ferddi** : Bri, dear, why tf are you signing even after a keyboard smash wtf

 **Rogah** : That’s cause he be a nerd

 **Ferddi** : Facts

 **Brain** : Can you all stop attacking me and please focus on the fact that our baby boy is coming back? Thanks - Bri.

 **Rogah** : OMG DEAKY BABY WE CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU SDBSJB IM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH CUDDLES DHDBMDN


	2. Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the last and final chapter to this fic. I hope you like it.  
> P.S: Please ignore all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors thanks 
> 
> And for this fic, for any of you wondering, imagine the boys in the News of the World era :)  
> I have a very soft spot for 70s Queen.

“For fucks sake Rog, if I find another one of your drumsticks on the couch, I’m going to go to the local park and use it to play fetch with the dogs, don’t test me”

“Bri, did you clean up the bedroom? We don’t want to give Deaky the impression that we cannot even maintain proper cleanliness and hygiene without him.”

“Fred, I don’t care if you just did your nails yesterday, go clean the kitchen counters now” 

“Rog, did you call Crystal and Phoebe and confirm? Is everything in place? Please don’t tell me you forgot.”

The entire DMT household (it’s short for Deacon-Mercury-May-Taylor. Yes, that’s what they insist everyone call it) was in a mess. The boys were scrambling about, making sure everything was perfect and clean. Their Deaky was coming home today!

There was a buzz of excitement. The three of them hardly slept the previous night, too excited about John’s return. John’s flight was supposed to land at 5 pm that evening and they had spent the entire morning cleaning the house and just making things very presentable. They had also planned a small surprise for John, a small ‘welcome-home’ party with just a few of their closest friends. Roger had been assigned the task of calling and inviting everybody. Freddie was busy decorating the house, nothing too extravagant though, just a few balloons and streamers here and there. He had also somehow managed to make a giant “Welcome Home Deaky” banner in a span of two hours. Brian was in-charge of the food and alcohol. He had ordered takeout from John’s favourite restaurant. He had also prepared the ‘DMT special’ cheese on toast for John, knowing that it was his absolute favourite.

By the time they were done with everything, it was already 3:45 pm. All that was left to do now was to go pick up John. One by one, they all piled into the car at 4 pm. It would take them 45 minutes to reach the airport, even with traffic.

“Oh dear, I’m just so excited, I can hardly sit still”, said Freddie. 

“I’m hugging him first. I call dibs”, said Roger.

“Hey, that’s not fair blondie. I’m going first.”

“Not if I reach there first.”

“Boys, we can all hug him together alright, just keep calm for now”, said Brian, not taking his eyes off the road. He seemed relatively calm but the truth was that he too was eager to see John. Staying with only these two for the past 6 months had made him crave John’s calm and peaceful presence even more. Yes, he was a chaotic dumbass but not as much as the other two.

They finally reached the airport. It was already 4:55 pm. Now they just had to wait for John’s flight to land. Fred went to buy a bouquet. Roger was holding the banner. And Brian just knew that they were going to make a huge scene so he was just holding on to their dignity. Brian’s phone buzzed with a notification.

**DUMMY THICC SQUAD(+BRIAN)**

**Jawn** : Guysss, my plane just landed now. Should be out in another 20 minutes if I’m lucky. Will catch a cab after that and see you guys at home. I can’t wait :).

Oh yeah, they didn’t tell John that they would be there at the airport, all ready to pick him up. This was also a part of the surprise. According to John, Brian had to go visit his parents about something important and Fred had to accompany Roger to the dentist.

They waited with bated breath for the next twenty minutes or so, looking up everytime they caught a glimpse of brunnette hair. Roger was getting restless. Fred was humming a random tune and Brian was busy chewing his nails.

“Oh there he is, I see him coming, quick be prepared”, shouted Fred.

They got up and stood close. Roger had unraveled the banner and Brian was helping him hold it. Fred was grinning broadly, clutching the bouquet in his hand. It was a beautiful arrangement of red roses. As cliché as it sounds, it was John’s favourite. And finally, all of them caught sight of John. He was walking, pulling his suitcase behind him and trying to shove his passport into his bag at the same time. John was yet to notice them, he was still busy fumbling with his backpack.

Roger couldn’t hold it in anymore. He yelled, “JOHNN”.

This made John look up. He glanced around, looking adorably confused and that’s when he caught sight of them. He could see Fred, smiling widely with a bouqet in his hand. He saw Roger and Brian holding a banner that read “Welcome home Deaky”. He went completely still for a moment. And then he dropped his suitcase and ran towards them.

Roger was the first to catch him. They hugged with so much force, they could hardly breathe but they honestly did not care. He reached out for the other two by flailing his arms and he could feel two more pair of arms join the hug. They didn’t even realise the fact that they had all started crying. They broke apart after a few seconds.

“I missed you guys so much, you have no idea. I never want to do anything like this again”, said John, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“Oh love, we missed you too, so, so much”, said Brian giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

”I honestly thought you guys wouldn’t come to the airport. Didn’t you all have places to be?”

“Oh no, those were all just excuses to throw you off darling. Honestly, what kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn’t come to receive you at the airport”, said Freddie, giving John a small kiss on his forehead.

John just giggled and gave small, quick kisses to all three of his boyfriends. He was so happy to finally be back with them after 6 months, he wasn’t going to let them out of his sight now. After picking up the suitcase that John had abandoned in the middle of the airport, they all got into the car and made their way back home. Brian had to drive again as Roger had left his glasses at home (he’s sure that Roger did that on purpose so he could sit with Deaky) and nobody was going to let Roger drive without his glasses. Roger sat in the back with Deaky, latching onto him and refusing to let go. Fred had taken pity on Bri and hence, had taken the seat in the front, next to him.

Deaky spent the entire drive home talking about his time in New York. The places he visited, the friends he made, the things he did. The boys just listened to him. Nobody wanted to interrupt him. They missed his voice and that adorable, gap-toothed smile of his. They were more than content in just listening to him talk and watch as his eyes sparkled when he spoke about some project that he had to work on.

When they finally pulled into their driveway, Roger, Freddie and Brian exchanged discreet glances.

“John, love, I know you just got back and you must be tired but I could feel the car make some weird noises and-“

This was Freddie and Roger’s cue to leave and see that everything was in place as Brian distracted John. “You guys check up on the car okay? Fred and I will take all the stuff and go up”. And with that, Roger and Fred rushed up the stairs.

John spent the next 5 minutes checking the car and when he was sure that nothing was wrong, told the same to Brian.

“Oh haha, must be my imagination then, oop silly me”, chuckled Brian, slightly slapping his forehead.

Shaking his head, John made his way up the stairs, Brian following close behind. On reaching the front door, John turned the knob and then-

“ **SURPRISE** ”

John was startled for a moment. There, in the living room, standing in front of him was their entire group of friends plus Rog and Fred. There were balloons and streamers all over. John was really happy to see everybody. One by one, he went around hugging everybody.

‘“The three of them would never stop moaning and bitching about how much they missed you “, complained Crystal.

“It would’ve been quite cute actually if it wasn’t the only thing we had to listen to these past 6 months”, added Phoebe.

“Oh stop attacking these poor boys, it isn’t their fault if they missed Deaky. I would’ve done the same if Dominique had to go away for 6 months”, cooed Ronnie smiling at her girlfriend, Dominique.

“Oi, I didn’t know I was attending some sort of love fest. Please have some consideration for us lonely singles out here”, interrupted Ratty.

“Ratty, just because you’re ugly-“

“Hey! Who said anything about being ugly!”

“Guys, does anyone want anymore beer, I w-“

“Crys, I bet you can’t fit 30 nacho chips in your mou-“

John just smiled at the chaos in front of him. He could see Brian and Freddie engaged in an intense match of death scrabble against Phoebe and Ronnie. Dom, Crys and Roger were doing god knows what with those nacho chips. He’d have to clean that up later. And Ratty was somewhere doing Ratty things, god knows. It was a perfect evening.

That night, after a long awaited intense makeout session (they were too tired to go any further), all four of them collapsed together on their huge bed. They always cuddled up together but that night, they held each other extra close. John was sandwiched in between Roger and Freddie. Brian was behind Roger but John could feel his long arms around his waist.

As tired as he was, John was the last to fall asleep. Hearing Freddie’s loud snores, feeling Brian pull the blankets and almost getting kicked by Roger made John smile. “I’m home”, was the last thing John thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic! I would love to hear from you guys so don't forget to leave your kudos or comments :)  
> Anyways, until next time!  
> Bye and don't forget to stream News of the World.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Please don't forget to leave your comments or kudos, I'd love to hear from all you lovely people.  
> Until next time,  
> goodbye!


End file.
